


10 Things to do at a Britney Spears Concert

by crystalkardashians



Category: Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Humor, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkardashians/pseuds/crystalkardashians
Summary: For all you Britney fans out there who agree that she is better than Beyoncé.





	

1\. Bring a sign saying "I hate starbucks"

2\. Yell "Christina Aguilera is better!!!"

and if anyone disagrees, hit them with a copy of bionic (aka god's personal gift to mankind) because it has more hits than Britney's discography

3\. Shave your head and start hitting people with a green umbrella (and yes it HAS to be green)

4\. Throw a bag of Cheetos + a Starbucks gift card on stage and it might just be your exclusive backstage pass

5\. Take a m&g photo with brit brit standing on the other side of the room (she's afraid that you're Christina A.

in disguise)

6\. Tell her that you're actually Christina in disguise

7\. Get kicked out

8\. Snatch her wig before you do

9\. You'll discover that she's actually a robot because the real Britney died along with her career when Lady Gaga released just dance

10\. If you're way too poor for this unholy mess (y'all probably are) just film a video of yourself speaking to siri on your iPhone because hey, they really do sound alike.

plus you'll get to show all of YouTube that you met godney spears

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from wattpad, original was written in 2014.  
> (https://www.wattpad.com/48785891-10-things-to-do-at-a-britney-spears-concert)


End file.
